The Lost Human and a Vampire
by ManlyBunnies
Summary: "Elsword! Elsword! Are you okay!" The door slowly opened and he was gone. Nowhere to be seen. This is a vampire vs lycans fic Human Elsword Vampire Raven AU boy x boy don't like don't read
1. Chapter 1

The Lost Human and The Caring Vampire

**A/N : A Lycan is a more advanced type of werewolf that can transform at will. They are also smarter than the average werewolf and please, review, review, review!  
**

**Disclamer : I do not own Elsword but if I did ohohoho shirtless Ravens everywhere**

First there was one then there were four then there were eight and much. much, more. Multiple realms with multiple species . None knew that each other existed. Until that fateful day when the realms collided. Hundreds turned to two, one realm full of humans and one realm full of vicious pure bread monsters. The most terrifying of them all are the vampires and lycans. Their long-lasting rivalry has slowly been tearing the last monster realm apart while a terrible government rules the human realms. The only one who could save the realms is one small human child and a king that could control everything.

~~~~~~Human Realm~~~~~~

The sound of clashing swords echoed though the town. The government has come once again to take away the first boy born to each family. The rebel force otherwise known as The Red Knights was fiercely objecting to the government's laws. Blood splattered on the walls of every house. The once peaceful town was now a war ground full of death.

But in the darkest smallest corner of the town there was a young shivering red-haired boy not older than 6 but yet not younger than 5. A dark shadow slowly approach him from behind sword in hand raised ready to strike. Just as he was going in for the kill he collapsed from an attack from behind. Standing near the collapsed body of the government officer was a tall girl with a red-haired braid clearly skilled with the sword. She grabbed the boy's hand,

"You have to get out of here Elsword!" She said while rushing away from the officers.

"S-S-Sister…"

The girl dragged her younger brother towards the chapel. She hastily opened the door and rushed inside with her brother.

"Elsword say here until I return and The Red Knights have won."

"But what about you Elesis?!"

"Just go!"

And with that Elesis shoved Elsword into the chapel and closed the door fast enough so that Elsword couldn't follow. She turned he back to the chapel and slowly started to go back to the battlefield worrying about her little brother. Suddenly a blinding light appeared around the chapel lasting barely a second. Elesis immediately ran back towards the chapel banging on the door.

"Elsword! Elsword! Are you okay?!"

The door slowly opened and he was gone. Nowhere to be seen.

**A/N : The second chapter is on it's way! And don't forget to review. **


	2. Chapter 2

Elsword awoke in a dark room he had no recollection of his memory. He heard a voice.

"…This is the boy who will decide our kingdom's fate. He will be the one who you will train to become king."

Then a female's voice joined him. "Hah, he looks weak."

" I see…"

He heard a switch and the room suddenly filled with light. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust. As he looked around he saw that he was in a glass room.

Standing outside of the glass room he saw three figures. A teenage girl with purple hair put into pig tails sticking out to the side, a white haired middle-aged man dressed in blue wearing a blue glowing crown, standing far away from the other two was a tall, young, extremely handsome **(A/N: Attractive Raven is attractive)** man with raven hair. He had a long white jacket with fur on the hood. It also appeared that he was welding a sword of some kind. His face was covered in scars and there was a distant look in his eyes.

The white haired man entered the room followed by the two others.

"Hello there boy what is your name?" The white haired man asked.

"I….I don't know." Elsword responded with eyes emotionless somewhat..doll like.

"Good." The girl behind the white haired man eyed him curiously.

"I guess it worked Berthe!"

"What worked?" The raven haired man responded he too had a mask of no emotion but eyes full of pain and sorrow.

"We erased his memory of course~ Hehe~"

Elsword looked at them with something that looked like confusion.

"Who are you?" Elsword asked

"I shall reveal my name last. These are the future rulers of my realm including you. They shall introduce themselves."

The purple haired girl step forward with a devilish grin on her face. She winked at the boy.

"My name's Aisha and I'mma Lycan rawr! Nice to meetcha~ But be careful I might bite." She playfully bowed to the young unamused boy.

As the black haired man looked at Elsword he felt a sudden attachment to the boy. He felt as he had to protect him from all the dangers of this horrendous place.

"My name is Raven. I am a vampire." He said in a monotone voice showing his fangs and looking away from the strange boy with no memories.

"I am Berthe king of this realm, the monster realm. You three are the final pawns of my ga- Excuse me I mean you three are my final successors. One of you three will take my place and rule over this pitiful realm. I have already explained the first round to Aisha and Raven. Now my dear boy, which one of these lovely monsters will you choose to be your mentor?"

Aisha twirled and bowed once again trying to look nice and playful but there was one thing her "act" could not hide, her deadly smirk and the evil in her eyes. While Aisha was twirling and bowing Raven just stood there emotionless, unaffected by the high states at hand. Elsword pondered his choices. 'What is a lycan?...what is a vampire?...what am I?' Elsword paused before pointing.

"The vampire will be my companion." He stared at the clearly shocked vampire.

"W-What?! Wouldn't a human with a vampire be a danger?! Berthe you must think of the boy's safety!" You could see the anger emanating from Aisha.

As Berthe and Aisha started arguing Elsword interrupted them.

"Excuse me? What is a human? What is a vampire? Who am I? Wha-" Elsword passed out probably from exhaustion from all he had just heard and been though.

Raven picked Elsword up and started walking away.

"W-Wait! I won't forget this! You vampires will pay! The throne belongs to the lycans!" Aisha snarled and flashed her canine teeth at him.


	3. Author's Note

Sorry for those who are thinking this is a new chapter. I'm just going to tell you guys about some updates about this story.

Alright so I just picked this story back up and I now have an outline of the whole story. I also wanted to say that this story was actually a dream I had, Berthe was actually a pink elephant that stood on its hind legs. So a few things will be a bit strange. I will try to update faster and make longer chapters. The new chapter will be a out in about one or two weeks. The boy x boy will happen later in the story.

Thanks for reading and reviewing!


End file.
